


young, wild & free

by bethyl_we_will_be_good



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, M/M, New Friends, Saturday Night, Sexual Tension, Teen Wolf, Teens, Threesome - F/M/M, Young, alternative universe, fear the walking dead, free - Freeform, having fun, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethyl_we_will_be_good/pseuds/bethyl_we_will_be_good
Summary: Ella had moved into the city for a restart. To find her first job, manage her life all on her own, do whatever she wanted, even making mistakes and finding new friends.And finally she even found two new, sexy friends in one hot Saturday night.





	young, wild & free

_Hey guys :)_  
  
_I just wanted to say that this is my first Fanfiction about Troy Otto and at the same time it's not only about him. I really, really love his character on FTWD (and of course I'm also in love with the actor Daniel Sharman), but I always imagine Troy, even when he was such a strong and sometimes also brutal character, that when it comes to sexual tension and flirting, all shy, cautious and nervous._  
  
_This FF plays in another universe and even when I have never ever seen just one episode from Teen Wolf in my life, the character of Jackson also plays in my FF. I have only seen one scene from that show and it didn't let me sleep any more, till I have written down the next sides._  
  
_I don't know how Jackson is in the show, but I fell in love with that character (and also Colton) the second I have seen that scene and in my FF he is the total opposite to Troy._  
  
_My story doesn't really have to do anything with FTW or TW, but at the same time it also has :D_  
  
_So don't expect the same characters from the series here. I just needed these two handsome looking guys to create this FF and give them new beings ;)_  
  
_I really hope you will enjoy my story and I would be very happy for your reviews in the end!_

_  
_

* * *

 

**young, wild & free**

 

Changes. Ella had moved into the city, because she had wanted some changes in her life. She had grown up in a little village, with her family and friends around her. It was a sweet, but also a very quiet, normal and unexcited life, she had there in the country. Ella loved it, really loved it, but now it was time for some changes.

  
In the city, she had got a pretty perfect job in the secretariat of an elementary school. She really enjoyed her work, it never got boring and most Ella loved it to walk trough the corridors and response the little children's smiles.

  
Since five months she was already living here now. Quicker than she had thought, she had found a flat close to her work. Even when her new home was little, not even half as big as the house she had grown up, it was still perfect for her.

  
Even when Ella was already living here since so many weeks, she still had only seen her flat, the supermarket, the furniture shop and her work. She was just always busy. With furnishing or cleaning her flat, making it just perfect on the weekends, being at work during the week days and in the evenings she just fell exhausted into her bed.

  
But it was worth it, Ella had chosen her life like it was right now on her own. She had wanted this change and never regretted it. Sure, she loved her family, friends, home town and just everything about her past, but she wanted to find herself now. Wanted to find out what she was able to do on her own.

  
Ella wanted to find new friends, she had never seen in her life before. She wanted to start from zero and see how far she could get, all on her own. She wanted to see new faces, get to know new people, handle her life on her own.

  
It was just time for a change, even when her mother was still all worried about a twenty-three young women going all alone into the city, without knowing anyone. But it was exactly what Ella had wanted so bad.

  
Right now she was on the point, where the first stress and excitement was finally over. She had got used to her job, she knew she was doing it well. Her flat was almost finished now, just a few more little details she wanted to change and add, but now she had everything inside her new home she had wanted.

  
Also the sounds, lights and habits of the city didn't shock her any more. Ella had got used to the many people, the way they were and how she could handle it all. Her heart didn't beat that excited any more, whenever she looked out of her window and down on the streets. This was her life now and she really didn't want to change with anybody.

  
And right now it was time for her next step, to find new friends. Of course, the people by work were all nice, but also way older than her, she was even the youngest in the secretariat. To get to know people by walking trough the park, in coffee shops or just on the street wasn't so easy.

  
So Ella had decided to go out this Saturday night, like she wasn't since such a long time. Of course, she still wanted to find herself some friends, but tonight she just wanted to have some fun, dance and maybe drink some cocktails.

  
After sleeping some hours in the afternoon, Ella made herself ready for the party a few blocks away from her flat. She had passed by the on the afternoon closed disco a few weeks ago, it was opened every Saturday night. So she took a long shower, shaved her legs thoroughly and everything on her body that needed to get shaved and after getting dry she made her nails.

  
She took on one of her tightest jeans shorts, matching a pretty sweet top and her favourite boots, even when Ella had already got it pretty quickly, that women in the city weren't used to wear boots so often like her. But they were part of her, since she was a little girl. Because deep inside her heart she was still a sweet, young country girl. Maybe forever.

  
Taking on her best jewellery, she felt as good and pretty as she hadn't since a long time. Ella even took on some perfume and discreet make up, she especially emphasized her pretty, green eyes. Her usually locks, she smoothed for tonight and let them fall over her shoulders like a blond river. Being satisfied with her look like, Ella finally headed out into the city night without a jacket, because it was still pretty warm.

  
She wasn't afraid like her mother always was, while walking trough the streets on her own, because she was never alone, the city never slept. In contrast, it felt so good walking here, looking at the big, old buildings, passing by shop windows and see all different kind of people. And the best of everything, you could get yourself some pizza at every time of the day or night in the city.

  
There were so many smiles, laughers and happy voices, that Ella just couldn't act any different from being and feeling the same way. Quickly she got to her destination and even faster she was already inside the club and looked around herself.

  
First she had to take herself something to drink. Ella had the desire of a cold, delicious pina-colada since days. While she drank her favourite cocktail, she watched the surrounding people. They were all around her age, some younger, some older, but they looked all hilariously happy and kind.

  
After her drink, Ella made some rounds in the club, to see what it was offering. The dance floor was already pretty full, but first she needed some more drinks, before she will join the people there.

  
By her third cocktail she talked with a young woman from South America, till her friends dragged her away to go into another club. Ella felt already a little dizzy by her fifth drink, when she talked with a group of students. It did sound crazy, but even the people by the toilets were kind. She had never laughed and she had also never spent such a long time by the toilets in her life before.

  
Ella began to love the city and the people here more and more with every minute. After her seventh drink, it was shorty before midnight, she decided to have finally enough alcohol inside herself to go on the dance floor.

  
She had always loved it to dance, was always the first one in her and her friend's favourite club at home and nothing about that had changed. Ella danced all unconcerned and happy, sometimes on her own and sometimes with some random people, with which she had never spoken before.

  
She had lost her sense of time, since how long she was already dancing like that. Ella just began to feel thirsty, when her eyes suddenly caught the once from a very handsome-looking guy a few meters away from the dance floor.

  
He quickly looked away, like he wasn't already staring at her since a half eternity. Ella had felt his eyes on her before, since probably three songs. With a smirk on her lips she kept on moving her hips and dance to the beat, like she hadn't noticed anything.

  
After spinning around herself for some more, her and the good-looking guy's eyes caught again and this time he didn't look away. It was more than just obvious, that she had caught him watching her. And also Ella didn't look away from him any more this time. He was just eye candy for her.  
The man was tall, very tall even and thin. She probably wouldn't even reach his chin. The young man was probably her age and had dark brown, wild locks into which she would have liked to pull her hands trough.

  
He was wearing a black shirt, jeans and dark shoes and something by his body language and the way he looked at her, told Ella that he was pretty shy and unsure.

  
But still he couldn't force himself to look away from her, even when his cheeks blushed a little, while doing so. He had a really cute face, a soft beard, his cheekbones were see able so good, just some sweet, young man her parents would have loved to call him their step son.

  
After looking at each other since a half eternity, Ella took her whole courage together, which wasn't that difficult for her after the many drinks she already had and the feeling the alcohol gave her, she smiled her sweetest smile at him.

  
And her heart simply skipped a beat, when he smiled shyly back at her. His smile was the one from an angel, so bright, truthfully and cute. It caused her own smile to grow even brighter and bigger, while she danced around the dance floor and never stopped the eye connection between the two of them.

  
She was dancing for him since two songs, always waiting for the man to come over to her and tell her his perfect name. After spinning around and people had covered her the view to the handsome man, he was suddenly gone.

  
First Ella had hoped to find him on the dance floor or on the way to her in the very next second, but he was just gone from one second to the other. Desperately she tried to find him, but she couldn't and she just began to feel sad, when out of nowhere her eyes suddenly caught something different.

  
On the other side of the club a completely different man eyed her curious. His appearance almost made her gasp, especially the way he looked at her, checked her and her body out. The man was the total opposite to the other.

  
He wasn't the type of guy she would call cute or boyfriend material, he was damn hot, just the sexy guy for a long, good night. He was way shorter, maybe as big as Ella herself or just a few centimetres taller.

  
He had shorter, dark blond hair, a shaved, sexy face and a very striking facial features. He was wearing a white shirt, brown pants and black shoes. A watch was sparkling on his wrist and his pretty eyes already undressed her.

  
Normally Ella would have been nervous even scared, but right now she got all excited and embarrassed. Like from the man before, her cheeks blushed now by the sexy way he looked at her and like she had done for the cute, young man, she also started to dance for this hot exemplar.

  
The man wasn't the kind of disgusting one, you never ever want to meet on a dark, lonely street. He just liked the view he got and didn't even try to hide it. He seemed very opened and not one bit unsure or shy. He probably talked with girls pretty often, not like the young man from before.  
While dancing for the sexy man, Ella thought about how different the two guys were. And even when the two men were so different, they both turned her on so bad. They looked perfect on their own ways, so good-looking delicious.

  
After giving her best for the man since minutes, he thanked her for the show with a sexy smirk playing on his lips. Also Ella smiled back at him, before she bit unwanted down on her lower lip. Damn, it had made her so damn hot to dance for the two handsome men.

  
The next time she wanted to look over to the smaller, muscular guy, he was like the tall, cute one suddenly gone. Now Ella was really confused, when she urgently searched for both of them. What was wrong with her? Did she only imagine them watching her? Had she really already drunken that much?

  
Being a little confused and also dizzy after dancing so long, Ella got away from the dance floor to take herself some water to drink. She was just making her way trough the many people, when her eyes suddenly caught the cute man's once.

  
He stepped directly into her direction, giving his whole attention the two drinks in each of his hands. Ella began to smile instantly the second she saw him, but her heart began to beat one more time faster, when she looked to her left and the other guy also got with two drinks closer to her. She knew it, she hadn't just imagined them.

  
He gave her again that sexy smirk, that caused her to get even more hot. After Ella had response it, she looked back to the other man, whom's eyes were already fixed at her. Also at him she smiled brightly, before she licked with her tongue over her underlip, because she felt so damn hot.

  
Alternative Ella looked to her left and to her right, once at the sexy guy and once at the cute one, till they were both standing in front of her at the same time. They were so busy with looking at her, that it needed some moments, till they got the presence of each other.

  
The guy with the white shirt eyed the taller one like he wanted to say 'What the hell are you doing here?' The cute guy in contrast looked all scared, having the fear that he had just wanted to speak with the smaller guy's girlfriend.

  
The situation was way too funny for Ella to not smile all amused, but she also didn't want to make them any more uncomfortable or even cause any problems, when she took from each guy one drink and told them both "I'm Ella and what's your name boys?"

  
After they both had finally understood the situation, that none of them were her boyfriend or something like that, the situation became good for them. And finally they also introduced themselves.

  
The smaller, muscular guy's name was Jackson and the other young man's name was Troy. For Ella, it seemed like hours, great, funny hours, where they were talking to each other. Like she had expected, Jackson didn't have any problem with talking to her. He knew how it worked, even flirted a little with her, but not too much. He was very charming and talkative.

  
Troy in contrast was the total opposite. He was shy and unsure, but his eyes, his look told Ella more than Jackson's whole stories together. Troy seemed like he didn't know about what to talk about, he also looked a little nervous, while he stepped from one feet to the other.

  
But both were very kind and it surprised her every time, when not only herself tried to bring Troy into the conversation, but also Jackson tried to do so. First the two men had eyed each other sceptical, like the reveals they actually were and Ella understood that, because they both had the same destination. Her.

  
But with time and some more drinks everything got easier and even more funny. Jackson told them, that he had grown up in this city and worked as a bank manager. He actually wanted to meet a friend of him here, but he finally couldn't come.

  
Troy actually came from England, which Ella had got pretty quickly because of his cute accent. He lived since one year in this town and was for the first time here in the club with some of his colleagues. Ella also told the two handsome men her story, while they kept on drinking.

  
That light, unconcerned and happy she hadn't felt since a long time. She also couldn't remember the last time she had such a great, funny conversation like with the two boys right now. Such a great, funny conversation with two so damn good-looking two boys.

  
And they both simply couldn't take their eyes away from her. Jackson looked obviously at her, checked out her body and even touched her sometimes by her arms, but he wasn't one bit intrusive.  
Troy in contrast mostly looked into her eyes and smiled often, when he didn't know what to answer. He kept a good distance between the two of them, even when Ella also wished to feel his skin against hers.

  
The two handsome men seemed to understand each other pretty good, even when they were so different. Maybe it was the alcohol, that caused Ella to think like that, but sometimes she imagined the two of them looked a little too long at each other, almost like they were flirting.

  
After seeing them from near and for such a long time so close to her, Ella decided, that they weren't just only so different by the way they acted, they also looked so different. But both handsome and very hot on their own ways.

  
Jackson with his dark blond hair, dark, thick eyebrows and shaved face. He smelled like expensive perfume and aftershave. His striking face covered from little freckles, while his pretty eyes flirted hard with her. She could see his dark body hair by his arms and also at the skin by his chest the shirt didn't cover. On his wrist he had this big watch. People would think Jackson was a braggart, even a macho, but he wasn't. He was very nice and kind, not only to her, but also to Troy.

  
The taller man with his wild locks and soft beard caused Ella to smile every time she looked up into his so unsure looking eyes. The unsure way his long, dark eyelashes moved, when he didn't know what to say. His hair was a mess and best she wanted to pull her fingers trough it to make some order, but his hair was simply perfect the way it was. The long sleeve, black shirt fitted perfect to his tall body and she was right, she didn't even reach his chin.

  
After talking and drinking a felt eternity, Ella suddenly got the idea of the night, when she told the two guys "I want to dance. I bet you two will go dancing with me, right?" And as different as the two were, as different were their reactions.

  
Jackson agreed with her suggestion instantly and just wanted to start going into the direction of the dance floor, when he also got, like Ella, Troy's expression. He looked all nervous, even a little scared, when he told them "I.. I can't dance."

  
Looking compassionate up at him, Ella also gave him a soft smile, when she took his already shaking hand into hers and said "Don't worry about that Troy. Everyone here is drunk, no one will look at you." When her try to talk him into it, didn't work the way she had wanted, Ella tried it once more with "I want you to come with us. It would only be half as funny without you. Please, Troy."  
Looking that begging way up at him, finally caused the tall, young man to hold his eyes on her. Also Jackson agreed with Ella and told him to come with them and maybe it was also the fact, that Ella still held his hand in hers, that finally caused Troy to nod agreeing his head. With a bright smile on her face she turned around, took also Jackson's hand in her free one and guided the two men on the dance floor.

  
For her and Jackson it simply wasn't difficult to dance around, but for Troy it still was, even after the drinks they already had. But after the third song he began to get comfortable with the situation and soon he also didn't bother any more how he looked like, while dancing around and just doing the movements that made him happy and smile that bright.

  
While dancing around, Ella felt how much drunk she actually already was, but she didn't care one bit. She was in a very good mood and nothing could change that for tonight any more. Of course, it was finally Jackson, who started to dance closer to her, even touched her waist for some moments.  


Normally Ella wasn't the type of girl, who let herself get touched so easily by, being seriously, a stranger she had just met a few hours ago, but at the same time it felt so good. She couldn't even remember any more, when she had her last date or had even danced with a man the last time. But she had definitely never danced with two so hot looking guys in her life before.

  
Without any hesitant, Jackson got closer and closer to her body with his, till he danced right behind her, his hands rested on each side of her waist, pulling her lightly closer against his chest. Ella liked the closeness, it turned her on even more, but she felt also sorry for Troy.

  
He wasn't really dancing any more, just moved to the beat, feeling uncomfortable like the fifth car wheel he felt, so out of place. Ella hated it to see him like that, she liked him as much as she liked Jackson. He was a complete different character, just not that secure, opened and direct like him.

  
But he caused the same feelings deep inside herself, even when he was so different. Troy was simply the sweetest guy she had ever met. Trying to end this uncomfortable situation for him, Ella stretched out her hands for his under arms and carefully pulled him closer to where she and Jackson were dancing.

  
With shocked eyes and an opened mouth, Troy was eyeing her overwhelmed, not knowing what was going on. She looked up at him with big, innocence eyes, while she bit down on her lips, which made him even more nervous.

 

Finally Ella placed Troy's shaking palms also by her waist, his and Jackson's hands were touching each other now. Looking like he had done something wrong, Troy just wanted to pull his hands away again, when he peered back to Jackson, like he wanted his permission to also touch her. Hers he obviously already had.

  
From the corner of her eyes, Ella could see the excited way Jackson looked over her shoulder up at Troy, that sexy smirk was also playing on his lips again. The young man seemed to like it more than they both had thought, the thought to share Ella with Troy.

  
So the three of them began to dance together. Jackson was always one time closer to her body than Troy was, his hands on her were also always tighter and more secure. And then there was suddenly this point, when she didn't give a damn about anything any more.

  
Ella exactly knew what the two men wanted from her and she would lie, if she would say she didn't want the same. She didn't give a damn about what her family and friends would say to her, she wanted to make her own decisions and maybe it will be a mistake, but hell she wanted to make these two mistakes so bad.

  
Normally she would have been shocked about herself and her actions, but right now it just felt right, when Ella began to press her butt against Jackson's middle. His hands pulled her even closer then, obviously happy about the new closeness. His palms began to wander slowly, down to her bare upper legs, back up to her waist and finally his fingertips even made its way under her top and lightly brushed the soft skin of her lower belly.

  
Getting all hot and turned on by Jackson's touches, Ella's body screamed for more, when she also had the need to touch something, some hot skin. Causing Troy's shocked expression and body language, when she pulled him closer and closer to her chest.

  
Also Ella's fingertips wandered now, when she tried to touch urgently as most parts of Troy's body as possible. The muscles of his belly trough the fabric of his shirt, his hands and arms, she pulled her fingers trough the holder of his jeans to pull him even closer to her.

  
The three of them were dancing so close now, Ella always in the middle of the two boys. Just imagine it, how it had to look, caused her to get goose bumps everywhere her body and an excitement racing heart. She had never done in her life something like that before, but hell. She could do whatever she wanted, because she was young, wild and free.

  
Ella was thankfully for the loud music, when Jackson suddenly began to cover her neck and the bare skin of her shoulder with plenty kisses. Her eyes rolled back into her head, while she stretched her neck to feel even more of his soft lips against her skin.

  
Again all shocked, Troy looked down at the two of them, he probably wasn't prepared for that, also Ella wasn't, if she was serious. With big eyes and swallowing hard, he watched the two of them, while the blond girl gave in her needs and she was captured from Jackson's kisses.

  
After great moments of letting herself feel everything since such a long time again, Ella finally opened her in desire sparkling eyes and looked up at still shocked and confused Troy. He was so cute. How could only one guy be that damn cute, she asked herself for probably the hundred time tonight.

  
And suddenly Ella also had the need to feel his sweet lips on her. Slowly she let her hands wander up to his neck, passing by his broad chest and shoulders, causing him to get even more nervous. Because of his high, she had to get on her tiptoes, even when Troy helped her and already leaned down to her. His body wanted her too.

  
Jackson's pleasure stopped for one quick moment, when Ella began to move like that in his arms, but she could feel his smile against her skin, when he started to kiss her again and he got it what she wanted to do. With her soft hands, she framed Troy's face, moving trough his dark beard, tracing his cheekbones and finally also his lips.

  
He couldn't really progress what was going on, maybe he even asked himself how he had got into this situation. But it only caused Ella to smile even brighter, when she got closer and closer to his face with hers. Finally Jackson had to stop with his kisses, because he didn't reach her neck and shoulder any more, instead he pressed his erection against her lower back and touched as most of her skin with his warm hands as possible.

  
The man's pleasure got Ella even more heated and excited and she really couldn't wait any more to taste Troy's lips against hers. And so she finally covered his almost a little tensed mouth with her soft flesh and let herself feel it everywhere.

  
She could only imagine his expression right now, but it didn't stop her from kissing him, in contrast. With her whole power she tried to soften his lips and get Troy comfortable with her pleasure. And finally he really gave in and replied her kiss as good as possible in his state.

  
It was a very shy kiss, their lips were just touching lightly each other and didn't move that much, but it was enough for Ella's middle to get comfortable warm and wet. It was such a long time, since she had kissed someone. Troy didn't pull her any closer or at least touched her somewhere, but she also didn't want to frighten him too much with asking with her tongue for permission, instead she finally stopped and smiled dreamily up at him.

  
All cute and still surprised he looked down at her, but from one second to the other, she was suddenly standing in front of Jackson, who had simply turned her around, so she hadn't even noticed it being already so much drunk. Drunk from the two boys. In contrast to Troy, he looked forward to getting the same pleasure as the other man, that sexy smirk already playing on his lips again.

  
And Ella didn't hesitant for even one moment, when she pressed her lips hard against Jackson's and so many feelings were running trough her body then. It was him, who licked his tongue against her lips and she let him inside without even thinking.

  
Her hand wrapped around his neck, Ella was lost in the moment and just let herself feel it all. She could feel how her nipples hardened, she could feel the drops running out of her entrance and landing inside her pants, making them all wet and she could also feel how her cheeks became red from the excitement.

  
But she couldn't hold it back to moan load and heated inside Jackson's mouth, when she could feel, how he pulled Troy closer to the two of them behind her back. She could feel how tensed the taller man's body was. He didn't know what to do with his arms, so Ella helped him and wrapped them around her belly to pull him even closer and his fingertips brushed lightly her breasts trough the fabric of her clothes.

  
Even when Troy was so damn shy and unsure, his dick obviously wasn't that way, when she could feel him all hard and ready against her back. That was way too much for her to handle in the moment and Ella just had to stop the kiss and lean her head back to get some needing air inside her lungs.

  
When she opened her eyes again, she looked directly into Troy's, while her head was still leaned back. He looked again nervous and almost scared down at her, like he had done something wrong, but he had done more than just right. Ella tried to give him one of her best smiles, while she couldn't stop to let herself feel the two men's bodies so close to hers.

  
Finally she moved so one of each of them were by her side, so no one had to look at her back. Ella laid her right hand on top of Troy's also warm cheek and her left on top of Jackson's shaved cheek, while she looked alternately at them with a bright smile on her lips.

  
And then everything began to get even more hot and uncontrollable. Every few seconds she got kissed by one of them, in the end she couldn't even say any more who was kissing her at the moment, but she didn't care. They both kissed so good and finally also Troy gave in his desire and kissed her as needing as Jackson.

  
One was always kissing her mouth, while the other tried to touch as most of her bare skin as possible, teasing her neck with hot open-mouthed kisses or pressing his middle against her. Ella thought she was in heaven, this all just couldn't be true.

  
From time to time she framed their faces again with her soft palms and made them looking at her, showing her how horny and heated they already were. How much they wanted her. And Ella didn't miss the way the two boys looked at each other.

  
Sometimes their faces got so close to each other and when the lights stopped from time to time, going with the beat, she wasn't so sure any more, if they didn't have kissed right now. Also while they were kissing her so urgently, they were sometimes so close to each other and Ella would lie, if she would say that the thought about the two hot men kissing each other didn't turn her on.

  
But during the whole time also her hands weren't inactive, in contrast. She touched them wherever she could and didn't let go again. Their faces, necks, broad shoulders, holding herself onto the fabrics of their shirts, pulling them closer by their jeans or rubbing herself and her palm against their erections.

  
Even when it was still trough the layers of their fabrics, Ella could exactly feel them. Troy was very long and the hardness probably already hurt him badly. Jackson in contrast was smaller than the other man but also thicker. And both of their boxers had to be full of their pre-cum.

  
Only then Ella got it, that they haven't talked even one word, since they have started to dance. Instead, their bodies, touches, eyes, kisses and closeness spoke for them three. They were perfect together, just perfect. Just when she began to miss the warmth, the touch from one of them on her skin, the other covered that spot with his again.

  
They never stopped to dance, sometimes slower, when they were too busy with other beautiful things and sometimes faster, but never getting away from each other. And Ella felt so hot, so damn hot in the middle of the two of them.

  
Troy and Jackson shared knowing looks, smirked at each other, their eyes fixed and from time to time their fingers brushed lightly over the other man's arm or face. And Ella just couldn't stop watching them, they were a dream team. Like the three of them were here tonight to get to meet and know each other. It was just meant to be.

  
Jackson was urgently kissed her neck, when Troy moved closer to her, trying to kiss the other half of the soft skin of her neck, when the boy's lips almost touched, really almost. But they didn't pull away, instead they looked deep into each other eyes, like they asked themself if they should kiss or not.

  
While watching them, Ella got as hot as never before in her life, also never that turned on like right now. Her whole body heat seemed to be by her dripping wet middle and blushed head. Even after endless seeming moments, Troy and Jackson didn't pull away. Only when Ella tried to encourage them to finally kiss with placing her palms on each of their cheeks, they stopped their connection and gave their whole attention back to her.

  
Even when it hadn't worked the way she actually wanted, she was still grateful for the kisses and touches they were giving her again. Maybe it was the amount of alcohol, the hot things they were doing to her or the thought about the two of them kissing, that Ella finally caused to say "I.. I need some fresh air."

  
Her voice did sound so far away, almost like a little whimper, breathless. Troy and Jackson nodded agreeing her head, they probably also needed some cooling down after everything. Ella took the boy's hands and made her way trough the many people outside the club.

  
The fresh, colder air was so welcoming inside her overheated lungs. After Ella had breathed deep inside herself for five times and she had leaded the three of them a little away from the crowd, she let go of the boy's hands and leaned against a house wall.

  
Her head was spinning around, her body still shook in excitement, while she just couldn't believe what had happened there on the dance floor. All dreamily and overjoyed Ella smiled up at the two young men, still breathless.

  
The fresh air had obviously also changed Troy. He looked again that unsure, uncomfortable, nervous, like he was almost sorry about the things he had done inside there. But he really didn't have to, even in contrast.

  
With his arms crossed in front of his chest, Jackson smiled back at her, before his eyes wandered to overwhelmed Troy, who probably best wanted to run away, feeling ashamed and embarrassed.  
They still haven't spoken even one word since a very long time and Ella hadn't even dared to think about starting a conversation soon, when Troy suddenly told them with a shaking voice and his hand on his neck "I.. I have to.. I need to..piss."

  
The last word almost blurred out of him, which caused him to only get even more blushed.  
Understanding Ella and Jackson nodded, didn't want to get him even more uncomfortable. But before Troy could leave, she asked a little worried "But you will come back, right?" She didn't want to end this amazing night already right now. Sure, she would still have Jackson, but without Troy it just wouldn't be the same any more.

  
"Yeah. Just two minutes." Troy secured them, before he left them standing outside the club. Jackson could have used the time to be alone with her and made out some more, having Ella all on his own, but he didn't. Instead, he lightened up a cigarette between his fingers and leaned against the wall next to her.

  
It almost seemed like he didn't want to deceive Troy, even when it sounded so hilarious. He obviously really, really liked it to share Ella with the taller man and it also caused her to like him even more. Smoking did somehow fit to Jacke, she had to admit, while she watched his profile.  
The first few moments they were just standing silently next to each other, till Jackson had looked into the direction Troy had left and finally said "He probably hasn't done anything like that before." It caused Ella to smile to herself, because he was more than just right.

  
"Yeah, it really seems like that. But I can't blame him. I have also never.. never danced with two boys at the same time." She felt how her cheeks blushed badly, when she used danced as a synonym. "Have you already.. danced with two at the same time?" Ella asked curious and was a little surprised, when Jackson shook his head. She had really thought him as the guy, who had already done this at least once in his life.

  
They didn't talk anything any more, because in the very next second Troy already come back to them, causing Ella to smile bright and thankfully. Also Jackson finished his smoke and silently they looked at each other again.

  
Not knowing what to do or how to say the things out loud she wanted, Ella bit down on her lip, till Jackson finally asked "Do you want to go inside again?" Agreeing and thankfully for the help, Troy nodded his head, but both of the boy's movements stopped, when Ella said "I would like to spend some more time outside here with you boys. Alone."

  
Jackson exactly knew what she meant, when he already began to smirk into her direction. Troy eyed her nervous and looked unsure over to the other man's reaction. Finally, Ella reached for both of their hands and guided them closer, till they were near enough and she placed their hands on the wall on each side next to her head, so she couldn't slip away from them any more. Like she would ever do that.

  
Before, she had told the two of them her story, why she had got here into the city and what her destination was. She wanted to live her life, make her own decisions, a change, a restart. And so the two men completely understood, when she whispered with her eyes fixed on them "I have never felt so free in my life before like with the two of you."

  
And like Ella had expected, Jackson was the first one who started to kiss her. Her hands and also his pulled Troy closer to them, he was also part of this all. Alternately she kissed their soft lips, hers and theirs were already all red and swollen, but they didn't care.

  
While Ella's and Troy's tongue slipped lightly over each other, Jackson covered her neck with hot open-mouthed kisses, his hands explored the warm skin under her shirt while doing so. And suddenly the silent night air was filled with Jackson's whispers "Fuck Ella. You are so damn sexy. So hot."

  
It caused her to get even more heated and horny, kissing Troy even deeper, moaning excited inside his mouth. Jackson kept on with teasing her neck and whispering hot things against her wet skin. He probably wanted to encourage her to say something too. Even when the words didn't come from the man, who was kissing her lips.

  
And finally she did, but probably not the things Jackson had wanted to hear, when she almost whimpered "Oh, Troy. Please, kiss me. Give me.. give me more. Yeah, like that." But it obviously had still the result Jackson was searching for, because his movements got more urgently and needed and she could feel his smile against her skin.

  
So every time he whispered against her skin how hot she was and how much she turned him on, Ella answered with telling Troy to kiss her deeper and touch her right there. When Jackson finally gave her lips the same good pleasure than Troy had given her just seconds before, she whispered excited his name and told him how much he turned her on.

  
Keeping on moaning all the pleasure and needs out of her body, Ella couldn't decide any more which part she wanted to touch next of their bodies, who's lips she wanted to cover now, whose skin she wanted smell and feel.

  
She explored Jackson's hot mouth, having her arms on top of his shoulders and touching Troy's neck, while he stood right behind the smaller man. While Jackson filled her mouth with his tongue, Troy kissed Ella's hands, fingers and wrists being so close to his face. She just couldn't decide whom she would have taken, if someone would have ever asked her. Both were perfect in their own ways.

  
Jackson and she were still all busy with kissing and pressing their bodies against each other, when Troy began to kiss the sensible, soft skin behind Ella's ear. He breathed excited out by that spot, causing goose bumps everywhere on her body. His soft lips felt so good there and she just couldn't believe it, when Troy whispered gently into her ear "You are so damn beautiful sweetheart."

  
It was still in the middle of the night, when Ella decided that she just couldn't go on any more or otherwise she will explore, if Jackson would kiss her one more time like that or Troy will tell her something with his soft voice and call her sweetheart.

  
She stopped them both abruptly, took their faces inside her palms, looked with big, sparkling eyes up at them and whispered breathless into the darkness "My.. my flat is just three blocks away from here. We could go on there, if you want?"

  
Jackson was with her in the very first second, showing her a big, knowing smirk, already excited about what was coming. Troy in contrast was again all worried and unsure, biting uncomfortable down on his lower lip. Now it got serious.

  
"But only with both of you." Ella added into his direction, meaning it all serious and also Jackson tried to talk him into it. The man also wanted him with them and he wouldn't do it without him. Finally also Troy agreed with nodding shyly, even when he was still overwhelmed with the situation.

  
Jackson told them, that he had to take his jacket from the wardrobe first and when Ella said, that she needed to go to the toilet, Troy suggested to come with her, like the protector he was. He waited all patiently in front of the woman toilet, showing her one of his big, sweet smiles, when she came out again.

 

Like they had decided, Jackson waited in front of the club of them and on the whole way home to her flat, Ella just couldn't stop smiling brightly. Singing random songs, which were just running trough her mind, dancing around them and holding both of the men's hands.

  
Of course, they needed longer than she had expected, because every few meters she threw her arms around one of their necks and kissed them, not willing to wait for so long to feel their lips under hers again.

  
Even when it was in the middle of a very hot summer, Ella still began to freeze. It was pretty hot in the club and also the men's bodies being not so close to hers any more, made her feeling this way.  
So Jackson placed his leather jacket protective over her shoulders and she inhaled his good perfume instantly. After about thirty minutes, they finally reached their destination, when Ella got the door to her flat opened after some tries. She was obviously more drunk than she had thought.

  
Already when they were on their way to here, she had told them that she would like to play kind of game, like never-have-I-ever, to get rid of their clothes. But she didn't have any alcohol at home. She wasn't ready for guests.

  
Troy answered, that he had already enough drunk for tonight and didn't need anything any more. Also Jackson said, that they didn't need any alcohol to get rid of their clothes, they both will see.  
So Ella took off the borrowed jacket and kicked her boots off of her feet, supporting herself against Jackson's strong arms while doing so and finally guided the two men on her tiptoes inside her bedroom. The street lightening gave the room some faint light, enough to see each other bodies.

  
Ella finally stopped the three of them in the middle of her bedroom, still holding their hands, while she looked around the usual so familiar looking room. But right now it was different with two strangers inside here and especially about the things they wanted to do next.

  
Suddenly Ella began to doubt her decision, when she let go from their hands and asked herself about what she had actually thought, when she invited them to her place. Slowly she turned around to them, seeing their faces in the faint light, eyeing them worried.

  
She had never done something like that in her life before. And being serious to herself, she didn't know much more from the two of them than their names. They were strangers and she let them inside her flat and it was even her that had this crazy idea with sleeping with both of them, at the same time.

  
It was simply crazy and shocked her to her bones. What had she done? She really should have never started this all here. Was she really so desperately after not having sex since such a long time to go into bed with two completely strangers?

  
The boys looked knowing at each other, they exactly knew and could read in Ella's expression what she was thinking at the moment. Jackson finally nodded almost unnoticeable his head at Troy, before he went by her and looked out of the window.

  
Feeling how fast and nervous her heart was beating against her chest, Ella didn't know how she should tell it to them. It was a mistake, her mistake. It was all so embarrassing and stupid from her. She just wanted to open her mouth, to finally say it out loud, when Troy touched her underarm with his warm palm.

  
"Hey, Ella. We don't have to do anything." He tried to calm down her nerves, even when he was as nervous as herself. He was still touching her arm, when Jackson said "We can just go again and forget this all. We won't ever have to see each other again." He had come closer to them again, looking her into the eyes, while telling so.

  
And then something inside her head began to work. The thought about not seeing them ever in her life again, was horrible for Ella. She really liked them, they were two good, decent men. Not like so many other, she had already dated or heard from her friends. They were so kind, understanding, sweet and gentle.

  
They didn't want to force her to anything, in contrast. And maybe it was this fact or the way they looked down at her, that caused Ella to answer "No. I want this. I want you. I'm just.. a little nervous." Her truthfully answer surprised both of them and Troy was the first one, who had found his voice again, when he asked her for one more time "You really sure about it?"

  
"Yes. I trust you. It was more than just happenstance, that we three have met tonight. I want you, both of you." By her last words she looked over to Jackson, still standing to her right, to also secure him how sure she was about what was coming.

  
"Alright. But how.. how do we even start this?" Troy asked both worried and with a shaking voice. He sure wasn't a virgin any more, but he also didn't seem like to have much experience, the same like Ella. Unsure she shook her shoulders, looking clueless up at him.

  
"Don't worry guys. We just keep on where we have stopped and then everything will start on its own." Jackson told them both, while he already stepped right behind Ella and started to kiss her neck. She tried to give in her feelings, let herself guide from Jackson and just forget everything. He seemed like he knew what he was doing, which made her more secure and Jackson also remembered Troy and her from time to time to not stop, to go on.

  
Also when he pulled the taller man closer to Ella and guided his head down to hers, till their lips touched. Soon the room was filled with their moans, whimpers and wild breathing. Sounds she hadn't heard before, because it was always so loud around them, but inside her safe bedroom she could hear every of the sounds their bodies made and it turned her on so much.

  
Suddenly Jackson turned her around again like he had already done tonight once, because it was obviously his time to pull his tongue inside her mouth now. He also wanted a taste from her. Pretty fast she could feel Troy pressing himself against her back and also by him, she could already feel his hard dick against her flesh. Probably their manhoods had never got soft since the last hours. Damn, it really already had to hurt them.

  
From one second to the other, Jackson stopped to fill her mouth with his tongue, when he stepped backward to pull his white shirt over his head. With an opened mouth Ella looked at his muscular upper body and before she could even realise what was going on, Jackson placed her palms on top of his skin and chest hair.

  
Her fingertips tried to trace as much skin as possible, moaning into the darkness, while doing so. Jackson asked for her permission, when he took the hem of her top inside his palms and carefully started to pull on it. Wildly agreeing she nodded her head and the very next second her shirt was gone.

  
Then Jackson moved her body, till she faced Troy again. He gave his best to not look at her black push-up bra, but he failed pitifully, which caused Ella to smirk to herself. He was so cute and even when she was also nervous, she was still the more secure one of the two of them.

  
So she slowly started to open the buttons of Troy's black shirt, while Jackson pressed his erection against her butt and caused goose bumps everywhere on her body, while he stroked her neck and shoulders.

  
Troy just let her do whatever she wanted, eyeing her nervously while doing so, till all buttons of his shirt were opened and Ella tried to slip the fabric down from his broad upper body. Finally the taller man came back to life and helped her with doing so.

  
Also from his skin, muscles and body hair she couldn't hold back her fingertips and take her eyes away, when she began to move her palms over his chest. And then Ella could suddenly feel how Jackson began to play with the lock of her bra, standing still right behind her.

  
By already the first try he got it opened and uncovered her breasts, throwing the fabric careless on the floor next to their shirts. Now Troy really couldn't hide his look any more, when he stared directly at her breasts and erected nipples, licking his lips excited while doing so.

  
Ella just began to feel a little cold, when Jackson covered her bare breasts with his palms from behind and started to stroke and tease her hard nipples. Automatically she leaned back against his chest and let him do whatever he wanted with her. It felt so good to get touched there after such a long time.

  
After stretching out her hands for Troy, he came closer and started to kiss her waiting lips. During so, Jackson reached for Troy's hands and finally placed them on top of Ella's breasts. Jackson's hand had fitted perfect around her small, but tight breasts. Troy's in contrast were too big to get filled completely and his touches were also so different from Jackson's. But both made their jobs pretty good.

  
He was very gentle, sometimes he didn't even touch her any more and he also didn't play or tease her nipples, he just stroked her very carefully. Suddenly Jackson turned her around, so she was facing him again, but he showed Troy to keep on with massaging her breasts like that, while Ella and he made out.

  
Troy began to cover her neck with hot open-mouthed kisses and also Jackson never stopped to kiss her deep, while he opened the belt of his jeans and pulled out of the fabric and his socks, till he was only standing in front of them with his boxers on.

  
The bulge just wasn't possible to get overseen, so big and hard it stood out of the fabric. Jackson then didn't simply kick his pants away, instead he picked them up and searched in his pocket for his purse. Ella just started to ask her what he was doing, when he pulled out two condoms.

  
Finally understand her lips formed an O, before she told the two of them "You don't need them." Jackson and also Troy looked surprised, even shocked at her, asking themselves if she hadn't meant the same as them.

  
To answer all their questions, Ella finally let them know with a smile on her lips "You don't need them because I'm taking the pill." Quickly she could watch how their expressions changed, from both of them, with the knowing that they could have sex without any condoms. That they were able to feel everything from her and didn't have to worry about anything.

  
Both boys were smiling knowing and bright at each other and finally also at Ella and she liked it that she had made both so happy and all excited with that information.

  
Finally Jackson leaded Troy's hands to the button of Ella's pants, telling him so to open them. With shaking fingers the taller man did what he got told, also opened the zipper before she stripped out of the fabric. The two men took in her almost naked body, just the thin material of her string-tanga covered their view any more.

  
Ella didn't feel uncomfortable for just one second. She didn't freeze any more, her body was on fire, her blushed cheeks showed so, while she looked from one to the other.

  
It was finally Jackson, who began to move first and got over to Troy to also open his belt, to get his erection free from the uncomfortable his pants were giving him. That view caused Ella's heart to skip up beat, while Jackson worked on Troy's pants, his fingers so close to his dick.

  
It was priceless and also Troy didn't seem like he could process what was going on right now, when he let the smaller man do whatever he wanted, till his belt slammed against the wooden floor.

  
After some more seconds looking shocked at Jackson, Troy finally slipped out of his jeans and socks and stood like him also almost all naked in the middle of the room. Jackson didn't even try to hide it, when he gripped his pulsing dick trough the fabric of his pants. Yeah, their erection definitely already had to hurt them, Ella decided with a watering mouth.

  
Even when this whole situation was so unreal, she still loved every second of it. Something like that she probably won't ever see in her life again. Men like them, she won't ever see in her life again. Ella will enjoy every second of it, with her whole body, that was for sure.

  
To break the ice, the last brick of the wall, which prevented them to fall over each other and do it like animals, Jackson pulled his boxers down his body and imposed the two of them all naked. He was circumcised, she could exactly see it. Without any sharm, which he really didn't need to have, he began to stroke himself hard. He had probably already wanted to do that the whole night long, while his eyes were fixed on Ella's body.

  
Then Jackson's eyes caught Troy's, who still hadn't decide to either run away as fast as possible from here or staying where he was. "You next." The smaller man commented the taller one and only then Ella got it, that they still hadn't needed any words the whole time long.

  
Jackson was still holding and stroking his dick, even when his eyes were on Troy now. But the man with the locks didn't seem like to know how moving was working any more, so Ella tried to calm down his nerves with whispering into the darkness "Please, Troy. I want, I need you too."  
He was probably afraid about not being enough, too small, too thin or too ugly for her and Jackson's expectations. But hell, Troy really didn't have to hide his dick, when he finally pulled his boxers slowly down his body and slipped out of the fabric.

  
Like Ella had already thought, was he way bigger and longer than Jackson's, but the smaller man's looked thicker. Troy in contrast wasn't circumcised and Ella couldn't wait to decide which one will feel better deep inside herself. Both weren't shaved like the rest of their bodies and hell everything on them turned her on so bad. Both of their balls were hanging deep, it was probably days ago since the last time they had jerked off and probably having their last time sex was even longer ago.

 

Ella just couldn't deside where to look at first. At their dark brown body hair by their chests, arms, legs and the even darker, more curled and thick once by their manhoods. At their perfect V's at the space between their bellies and middles. At their erected nipples and tensed muscels. At their veins sticking out by their necks and arms. Or at their expressions, which told her more than tousand of words.  


In contrast to Jackson, Troy didn't touch his pulsing dick, like he wasn't allowed to. Even when he probably wanted do so very bad to make room for his needs. Ella wanted to reward him from getting free of his pants, when she slowly stepped closer to him to not scare him off, and finally she covered her hand around his rock hard erection.

  
Troy whimpered uncontrollable by her touch and leaned his head back into his shoulder blades. It was definitely a very long time by him. "Yeah, that's right. Make Troy happy, sweetheart." Jackson whispered from behind, while he got closer and finally pressed his dick against her butt and moved slowly up and down.

  
Like Ella got told, she stroked Troy in the way he seemed to like. Finally she also added her second hand to stroked his full and ready balls. She could almost feel them twist inside her palm, while he looked with bewildered eyes down at her.

  
And in the second, he framed his hands around her cheeks and pulled her closer, Ella knew she had broken him now. Troy didn't ask himself any more about what he was actually doing here, about the consequences, about tomorrow. He only lived in the moment and enjoyed every second.

  
"C'mon, don't forget to share man. I also want something from our princess left." Jackson told Troy, who finally gave Ella willingly into his arms, smirking wide over his face, while doing so.

  
Ella gave Jackson then the same pleasure like Troy. His dick also felt different in her hand than the other man's one, but it still caused her middle to get even more wet. The thin, small material of her panties already did stick against her womanhood since such a long time. It also felt uncomfortable and she simply wanted to get rid of it.

  
"Troy, can you help me out of my panties please? I have my hands full." Ella asked with big eyes over her shoulder and a playfully smirk. For one quick second the shy, unsure Troy was back, but then his eyes looked down at her delicious body and he simply nodded his head for an answer.  
With an opened mouth and widened eyes, he looked down at her, till his hands gripped for the thin material by her hips and slowly he let the material slide down her soft legs, getting on his knees while doing so.

 

It felt so liberating, when that uncomfortable fabric didn't stick against her pulsing lips any more. Now she was free and her juices already started to run out of her entrance and down her inner tights.  
After Troy had taken in as much as possible from her body, he got up to the two of them again, still holding the so tiny looking fabric in his big hand. "Give it to me." Jackson commented Troy, meaning her panties.

  
"Oh, sweetheart. Your panties are completely socked wet. And damn, they smell so delicious." The smaller man let them both know, while he inhaled the inside of her panties. His lips were all glassy from pressing them against the wetness of the fabric, when he finally pulled away again.

  
Ella looked as overwhelmed as Troy at Jackson, she had never seen a man doing this before, but he really seemed to enjoy her wetness and smell. Finally he threw the fabric careless on the floor and gripped for her hand "C'mon princess. Let us go into bed, before you will start to freeze."

  
Quickly Ella also searched for Troy's hand to pull him with them, so he won't keep standing where he was and miss the following. Jackson leaded the three of them on top of her bed and carefully he placed her in the middle of the king-sized bed. "Try to relax sweetheart. I want you to make you feel good." Jackson whispered, before his hand slowly made its way down to her middle.

  
"Jesus. God damn, you are so wet girl. I have never.. Fuck." He moaned after the first contact his fingertips had with her dripping wet middle. Ella's womanhood did hurt, was tickling and screaming for getting attention and touched all at the same time. To get really touched. Her pleasure needed room and she just wanted to feel.

  
"C'mon Troy, touch her. Make yourself feel the wetness, she has made for us." Jackson commented the other man, who was only looking shocked at both of them, especially at Jackson's fingers by her entrance.

  
Finally he also joined Jackson, like he got told and Ella could feel his shaking fingers and she could also hear his gasp, when they touched her wetness. "Yeah, like I have promised you, right? Our girl is so amazing." Jackson whispered with a smirk looking down at her.

  
The smaller man's fingers were more secure and stroked her hard, in contrast to Troy's. He was still unsure and insecure, but the light way he stroked his fingertips over the sensible, little knot on top of her womanhood, made Ella's back to push into the air, while they were both touching her with their fingertips.

  
"I think our princess wants to get finally touched, right?" Jackson asked, while looking into her bewildered eyes. "Yes, so bad. One of you have to touch me. Right now." Ella begged, the sheets of the bed already between her fists.

  
For one moment Jackson looked over at Troy and when he got the man's overwhelmed expression, he finally decided to start himself. And in the very next second he pulled one finger inside her dripping wet entrance and made her screaming out in pleasure.

  
Troy fell shocked back into the bed and just kept on watching Jackson fucking Ella with his finger. And damn, he exactly knew what he was doing. It felt so extremely good and soon he added a second finger to give her even more pleasure.

  
"You like that. Huh, sweetheart?" Jackson whispered down at her, but Ella was unable to answer anything. While keeping on with his good work, he also started to stroke her breasts and hard nipples. He also liked and sucked that sensible part of her body. Ella had just wanted to tell him to stop, even when she would have been unable to do so anyway, when Jackson suddenly stopped and pulled away.

  
After he had licked his fingers completely clean from her delicious juices and moaned excited by the taste, Jackson looked over at Troy, who was still just watching them overwhelmed, and commented "Now it's your time man. Make our princess feel good."

  
Hesitant, like Ella had already expected, he just eyed her and stayed where he was. After Jackson had gone away from between her legs, she crawled closer to the man with the wild locks, took his hand and leaded one of his fingers inside her waiting womanhood.

  
First he was overwhelmed about what he felt, but then he slowly began to move and even when he worked her so different from Jackson, it still made her dizzy and so horny again. From the corner of her eyes, she could see the other man stroking his dick wild, while Troy looked down at Ella, being afraid about doing something wrong.

  
To show him, that he was doing his job more than just great, she covered his rock hard erection with her warm palm and started to stroke him, while he was still moving on. "Oh, Troy. Oh my God. It feels so good." Ella moaned excited and with every more second they touched each other this way, she and also Troy lost their last sharm and worries.

  
Suddenly she could hear Jackson crawling closer to them, before he guided her head to his and started to kiss her hot and deep. While doing so, he began to stroke her breasts and tease her nipples again, also Troy never stopped with his pleasure and so did she.

  
Slowly Ella began to understand, what the advantages from a threesome were, especially with two so handsome men, who just couldn't take their hands away from her. The attention felt so good after such a long time being alone. She really enjoyed it all.

  
"Damn, sweetheart. Can you suck my dick? Please." Jackson begged and the second she agreed, he already got into position and let his manhood hang into her face, while Troy never stopped to fuck her softly with his fingers and she to stroke his dick. Ella couldn't even remember the last time she had tasted a man like that and damn, Jackson was definitely one of the bests she ever had.

  
Sometimes she didn't even know any more where her hands were at the moment or who of the two of them gave her which pleasure. Finally she just had to tell both of them, after pulling away from Jackson's dick "Stop it. Please, stop it. Or I will come." The two did like they got told, even when the smaller man smirked down at her and said "But that's exactly what we want you to do sweetheart."

  
Being still breathless and overwhelmed with the hotness inside herself, Ella almost gasped, when Jackson pulled her away from where she was laying and guided her back against his chest, so her legs were spread out into Troy's direction.

  
The taller man didn't know what was going on, he just looked shocked from Jackson's into Ella's face and finally at her pulsing womanhood. Even when he tried to not look at that special part if her, he still couldn't stop himself from doing so. "Yeah, take in our beautiful girl. And then lick her Troy. Lick her juices away and tell me how fucking good she tastes."

  
Shocked, and having that damn cute, clueless, shy face again, Troy looked with an opened mouth at the two of them, while Jackson kept on teasing her breasts and covering her neck with hot kisses.

 

Ella could tell he wanted to do it, really wanted to, because his dick jumped by Jackson's words and his balls twisted excited, but he was just to overwhelmed to do so. "Please, Troy." Ella finally begged and looked that way with her eyes at him, she already knew he just couldn say no to.

  
Finally, after looking some more moments unsure at her and her dripping wet middle, Troy finally place himself on his belly between her legs, his feet were hanging over the edge of the bed, because he was so tall.

  
Being all ready and excited, Ella did spread her legs even further away for him and a new wave of feelings ran all at once trough her body, when Troy's hot and also shaking tongue finally touched her softly, almost hesitantly.

  
A horny scream left her lips and caused a big smirk on Jackson's lips, before the man covered Ella's overwhelmed lips with his to pull his tongue as deep inside her mouth as Troy was just doing by her womanhood. Troy didn't use his fingers, he only filled her deep inside with his hot tongue and teased her sensible spot with his beard.

  
Ella's legs, hell her whole body was shaking, but Jackson kept her from springing up in the air with holding her gently back. Also her screams he stopped with his deep kisses, but not her moans and juices falling directly into Troy's mouth.

  
When all the pleasures got too much for her, she quickly stopped kissing Jackson and pressing her legs together so Troy had to stop. "Don't.. Please.. I can't any more.." Ella almost begged the two men and like always the young man with the brown locks did instantly what she had just said, in contrast to the other.

  
Troy's lips and beard were still glistening from Ella's juices, when Jackson was still playing with her hard nipples, while his other hand wandered down to her wet womanhood. Slowly and gently he moved with his fingertips over her ready entrance, her swollen lips and her already wet skin, before he leaded his fingers finally into his mouth and licked them all clean.

  
"Mhm.. You are so delicious sweetheart." Jackson told the two of them with an enjoying expression and closed eyes. Troy finally laid himself more comfortable, giving Ella the break she obviously needed, when Jackson suddenly asked into this direction "How do you think she tastes? How much do you like it?"

  
Being surprised about the man's questions, Troy just stared with an opened mouth back at him. But it also got Ella's attention, when she watched the man in front of her close. Around Troy's mouth were still wet spots from Ella's juices, which caused this warm feeling deep inside herself again.

  
Maybe because the young woman and the man were looking all expectant at Troy, he didn't even bring one word over his glistening lips. Finally Ella could feel Jackson moving behind herself, shortly before he said "Don't always be that shy Troy. I know you like her taste too."

  
With still that cute, unsure expression in his face, Troy finally nodded his head, but kept all quiet. Slowly Jackson crawled closer and closer to where he was still laying on top of the mattress. Ella just couldn't believe her eyes and Troy obviously also couldn't, when Jackson was finally close enough to reach for the taller man's erection and slowly began to stroke it.

  
Troy almost jumped first, his mouth wide opened he looked up at Jackson, but finally he calmed down under the man's body. Almost relaxed he let Jackson do whatever he wanted, exactly knowing what made him feel good. Willingly Troy kept still, enjoying it getting touched there and he also didn't rebel, when Jackson suddenly leaned up to his lips and finally covered them with his own.

  
Ella just couldn't believe the situation in the middle she was, but at the same time it was clear since the begging. The boy liked each other, the way they had looked deep into each others eyes, the way they had acted and their lips had almost already touched more than just once in the bar tonight.

  
Pleasurable Jackson licked Ella's juices away from Troy lips, while they both did moan from deep inside their lungs. To get even more of Ella's and also Troy's taste against the tip of his tongue, Jackson's leaned over the taller man's body, till their dicks and balls pressed against each other.

Finally her solidification loosened and without thinking about it, Ella gripped for Troy's right hand and leaded it to Jackson erection, already waiting for so long to get touched.

  
Jackson smirked, while his lips still covered Troy's and also Ella did, while she watched the two of them. After some more great moments following the pleasure they were giving each other, Jackson suddenly searched with still closed eyes for Ella's middle with his left hand. The second he had found the wet spot he was searching for, he pulled two of his fingers deep inside her and stretched her just in the right way.

  
Finally he also stopped to kiss Troy to cover Ella's mouth instead with his. And hell he tasted so much better with the knowing, that his tongue had touched Troy's just seconds ago. She could taste himself, Troy and also some hints of her own juices against his tongue. Finally Ella also began to kiss Troy all heated, because she just couldn't see him watching the two of them the whole time, wanting the same from her like Jackson.

  
So the three of them went on a half eternity, till Troy told them to stop, because he couldn't take it any more. Ella was glad, that she wasn't the only one, who couldn't keep up without being damn near on the edge. Troy just wanted to find a better position, when he got on his knees and his manhood hang almost in eye level to Ella's face.

  
She just couldn't suppress it, when she reached automatically for his dick and pulled herself up to finally also taste this part of him. But even when Troy was already on his knees, he was still too high for her to take his erection into her mouth, without hurting him with her teeth.

  
"I.. I will better stand up." Troy finally suggested and even when he did sound shy, he still wanted her to take him deep inside her mouth. And so the man finally did and Ella had to smile to herself, when he was positioned in a perfect high for her then.

  
Excited she licked her lips all wet and just couldn't wait any more to finally taste and fill herself with as much flesh as she could take from him. Being on her knees, Ella first licked the head of his dick, till it was all glistening and shining, watching Troy from the corner of her eyes how fucking heated her action made him.

  
Suddenly the urge became too much and Ella just had to take him inside her mouth, even when she didn't even get in the half-way, because he was so long. Noises of pleasure and lust left Troy's lips, when she began to suck and lick at the same time, holding her head in place while doing so.

  
Slowly Ella could feel how Jackson crawled between her legs, while she was still on her knees. She knew what was coming next and she just couldn't wait for it any more, when she did spread her legs even further apart for him. She will finally be able to feel one of them deep inside herself, to get filled where their fingers were too short to.

  
Gently he stroked with the head of his dick over Ella's wet entrance to make him all ready to push. And so he finally did and she really had to let go from Troy's dick for some seconds to let out all the screams and moans. It was such a long time, since she had sex and even when the thickness of Jackson's penis did hurt a little, it still felt so fucking amazing. Maybe even because of it.

  
Finally, after she had become more or less used to the pleasure he was giving her, Ella tried to focus on the rock hard dick in front of her eyes again. Whenever Jackson pulled her closer to his middle, so he could push all the way inside her, Ella just covered the head of Troy's dick with her lips any more. When Jackson's grip loosened for some seconds around her hips, she pulled forward to get as much of Troy's hot, pulsing flesh inside her mouth as possible, just to repeat it all over again.

  
Ella could feel the way Jackson slapped her ass gently and told her how fucking good she felt and how tight she was, even after their fingers had already stretched her. Hungry she also licked Troy's full balls and even socked them softly with her lips, while her hand slipped up and down his with her saliva covered dick.

  
She also didn't miss the way, the two boys sometimes looked at each other over her back. How they sucked their lips deep inside their mouths and fucked each other just with their eyes. Ella managed to make a cats humps, so they could finally reach each other, what they did instantly. They kissed deep and long, while Jackson was fucking Ella and she gave Troy's dick that pleasure.

  
And this time it was really Jackson, who told them, that he just couldn't go on any longer like that. Just telling them so, that he did more than just enjoying this all here. And when Ella looked up at Troy after such a long time again, she could see the way he was looking down at her. He also just couldn't wait any more to feel her flesh around his dick and pull her as close as possible.

 

But before the man could do so, Jackson wrapped his left hand around Ella's lower belly and pulled her down to him on the mattress, till they were laying on their sides, his fast raising chest against her hot back. She was still trying to catch her breath, when Jackson already started to cover the soft skin of her neck with plenty kisses and at the same time he let his fingertips wander up and down her side, causing so goose bumps everywhere on her body.

  
Finally also Troy joined them and also laid him on his side, so he was facing her and the other man. With his pretty eyes he was watching them, eyed their bodies like the candy they were for him. Indistinctly Ella widened her legs for Troy's view and placed her left leg on top of Jackson's angled one. Troy bit down on his lower lip, while he was taking her in and absently he also began to stroke his rock hard dick.

  
Ella could feel Jackson's hand between their bodies then, when he tried to get with the head of his dick closer to her waiting middle. But suddenly she also felt a second hand between her tights and all surprised about doing it on his own, Ella finally looked up at Troy, who had crawled closer to them and now tried to guide Jackson's erection to her womanhood.

  
His underlip he had sucked into his mouth, while he looked at the thick dick inside his palm. He even stroked Jackson for some moments, causing the man to moan behind Ella's back. Knowing that this moans the man was giving here to its best, were because of the pleasure Troy was giving him, he smiled all happily and proudly. And even when she couldn't see Jackson's face, Ella knew he was smiling back at him.

  
And then she finally also got her pleasure, when Troy leaded Jackson's dick to her entrance and the man finally filled her again. Feeling Jackson's warm body so closer to her, his muscles working their bests and his moans and words so near to her ear were simply amazing. "You are such a good girl." The man whispered between clenched teeth, holding back loader moans, even when he was more than just allowed to let them out loud.

  
"You are our good girl, right?" It was a question and so Ella answered not only the man who was fucking her at the moment, but also the man opposite to her, who was fucking her hard with his eyes "Yes, I'm your girl. Only your girl, and.. hell, I need you two soo bad."

  
Like it was all Troy had ever wanted to hear from her, he closed the distance between the two of them and covered almost a little harshly her lips with his. Jackson was still stroking her sensible breasts and nipples, while Troy and her shared wild, hot kisses. "You are so beautiful sweetheart." Troy whispered against her lips, before he leaned down and to cover her breast and nipples with his mouth.

  
They both finally needed urgently some air inside their lungs again and had to make a little break, even when they didn't even want to do so. "Yeah, you are perfect princess." Jackson said from behind her back and for one quick moment she had given him all her attention again, when she could suddenly feel Troy's fingertips against her sensible spot and she cried out in pleasure. The taller man tried to silent her screams with his lips and tongue, while Jackson never stopped to fuck her the way, which caused her to see little stars.

  
Ella had really thought, that now it will happen. She will come in Jackson's arms, around his dick, while Troy was kissing her and teasing her little knot. She already made herself ready for the best orgasm she will probably ever have, when she let them both know "I'm so close boys. Please.. don't stop." But exactly that happened, when Jackson suddenly stopped his whole movements and let go from her.

  
Surprised, even shocked Ella looked back at him, asking herself why he had stopped now, even when she had told them how close she already was. It was almost too close, one more trust and she would have come, even when Jackson had pulled out of her. Also Troy eyed the man the same way as her, and finally he excused himself with a smirk playing on his sweet lips "Troy still hasn't fucked you with his dick princess. He also needs to feel you around himself. Because you feel fucking amazing girl."

  
He was right, of course he was and somehow Ella began to feel sorry for Troy. She had only thought about her own needs just a few second ago, but not about what he had already done for her tonight. How could she even forget that? She also wanted to feel his dick deep inside herself and so she let him know with crawling closer to where he was sitting and said so close to his soft lips "Yeah, and I also want to feel you inside me Troy. I want to get fucked by you, till I will come around your dick."

  
With big, overwhelmed eyes the taller man was looking back at her and when his brain had suddenly realised the meaning of her words, he quickly and so easily pulled Ella on his lab and started to kiss her all needing. Her wet, hot entrance pressed against his pulsing erection and she just wanted to sit down on his rock hard dick, when Troy prevented her from doing so, when he simply turned her around on his lab, so her back pressed against his chest now.

  
The first moment Ella didn't know why he was doing so, but only then she noticed that some time, while they were kissing passionate, Troy had moved closer to the edge, so his legs were falling over the bed. And then she saw Jackson kneeling between Troy's long legs, waiting for Ella to get comfortable and watch Troy entering her for the first time. Happily and all excited, she leaned back into Troy's broad chest and looked back up at him.

  
He was looking all nervous back at her, knowing that now he was finally allowed to also feel her pleasure. Ella tried to push herself from the mattress, so her middle was up in the air and Troy could place his dick under her entrance. Gently he held her in place by her hip with his left hand, while he got with his other his erection into position.

  
The whole time they were looking deep into each other eyes and when Troy nodded, Ella knew she could finally slip down now. She gasped heated the second the head of his dick touched her womanhood and both of their eyes widened more and more with every inch he pushed himself inside her. Ella just couldn't close her mouth any more, while he made his whole, long way deep inside her.

  
When he was finally all way inside her wet spot, Troy kept still and let Ella get used to his high. Hell, she never ever had someone as big as him before. It did hurt more than by Jackson, almost a little too much. Troy had probably felt so and stayed all calm and didn't move. Slowly she tried to move a little up and down on his length on her own, to get her walls all used to the now big dick filling her.

  
After some moments of trying, Ella finally nodded back at Troy giving him the silent confirmation to finally start to move. And so he did. Slowly, very slowly to get her used to him deep inside herself. She still couldn't believe it, how he did even fit inside herself, when she pulled her hand down to her lower belly and she could exactly feel him moving deep inside her flesh.

  
First slowly and almost hesitantly, but when the hot- and wetness finally started to cover his erection, Troy made quicker and harder work so they could hear their bodies clashing together and she felt his full balls by her butt. "Oh my God. Fuck, Troy. You are so damn big, I can even feel you." Ella let him know, while she looked back at him over her shoulder. Troy's expression right now was priceless, while he wanted to enjoy the moment and also tried it so hard to hold himself back from coming already now. It was really a long time ago, since he had sex the last time.

  
Finally, after the information she had just told him had got to his blood pounding ears and overwhelmed brain, Troy also reached with his hand down to Ella's lower belly to press gently against it. When he could also feel his dick deep inside her body, he moaned deep and heated next by the soft skin of her shoulder. Their bodies became more and more once, with every second Troy was fucking her and soon Ella couldn't even imagine anything better than having his long dick deep inside herself.

  
He felt different from Jackson, not only because of his high, but also because of not being circumcised. Ella hated to say it, but Troy did feel better, made her feel better, than the other man.

  
And then her eyes suddenly caught Jackson, kneeling still in front of their feet, stroking his dick hard, while he watched them with hungry eyes. Showing him to come closer to her, Ella tried to reach out for his erection, because she wanted to feel him inside her palm again.

  
"Oh, damn. Troy. You.. Fuck. Yes, right there." Ella tried to encourage the man behind herself, who fucked her like there wasn't a morning to come any more. She could exactly feel Troy's fingers burning into the soft flesh of her hip, whenever he pulled his dick as deep as possible inside her.

  
She was sure to get some bruises here and there tomorrow, but right now she didn't care and they will just show her how good the boys had made her feel last night. And they did even more than that. Ella couldn't imagine if she had ever felt that good or if she had ever felt that special way in her life before.

  
And suddenly she just had the desire to take Jackson's pulsing dick between her lips. But Troy was still holding her body tight in his arms and so she needed to free herself and lean over to finally reach the dick she could already taste on her tongue. With the now new position, Troy got the full view of her butt, and it was Ella's turn to fuck him now. And so she did, while sucking, licking and stroking Jackson's erection fast and good, the way it caused the man to moan out loud.

  
When Ella looked back over her shoulder to the man, who didn't seem so shy any more, he even had his eyes pressed closed and his head back into his neck. Troy was looking almost animalic, like a wild, wild animal. And her breath stopped completely, when their eyes met and they were more than just dark and full of desire.

  
This was really a new stage of goodness, pleasure and feelings, which were running trough her body right now. "Oh God.. mhm.. yeah.. oh.." Ella whimpered overwhelmed, not knowing how to handle everything any more. Greedy, almost a little harsh, he gripped for her long locks to hold them between his fist and pull a little at them, so he could encroach inside her even deeper and longer. While Troy was doing so, Ella wasn't able to cover Jackson't dick with her lips any more.

  
Jackson between their legs already breathed heavy and heated since minutes, while Ella still kept on with moving her tiny fist quickly up and down his dick, stroking his full balls, whenever Troy stopped to pull at her hair. Ella's whole attention got automatically back to Jackson's erection and into her hungry mouth and causing him so to moan from deep inside his throat. She just wanted to pull away again and stop stroking his dick with her soft lips, when she got it, that it was already too late for that.

  
Jackson was more than just shorty before coming. His body all tensed, ready to cum shot everything he had into her mouth. Every muscle in his body was excited and his eyes looked so begging down at her. And so Ella let him come, because he deserved it, after what he had done for her tonight. She kept on stroking his balls and pulled with her thumb and index finger carefully into the place, where his erection was growing into his body. Also Troy had obviously already got it, that Jackson was shortly before spilling his load into Ella's mouth, because he almost stopped his whole movements, so she could give her whole attention to him.

  
Also Troy didn't want to ruin this moment for Jackson, while his body made itself ready to come. It started to build slowly, but when it was so far, he couldn't stop himself any more from moaning and whimpering Ella's name all over again. And then she felt it, felt him come inside her mouth. Two, three, four, five big loads, while she kept on stroking his balls and whimpering, telling him so how much she was waiting for his semen. While he was still coming, he suddenly took her head and pressed it closer to his body, so his cum almost ran directly down her throat.

  
Patiently she waited, till his balls had pushed the very last drop into the head of his dick and slowly began to calm down again. His body relaxed in front of her, next to his grip by her head and also his dick wasn't so hard any more, like his balls. Carefully Ella pulled away with her mouth from him and just when she wanted to swallow it all down, he smirked playfully down at her and she almost response it.  
Gently Jackson whipped with off with his finger the drop away from the corner of her mouth, which hadn't made it inside. Troy got obviously turned on from the view he got, because slowly he started to push his erection out of Ella's entrance and quickly back inside her again. She needed to have an empty mouth again, because otherwise she will explore because of not being able to cry out loud, by the please the man was giving her.

  
With one, big swallow everything inside her mouth was gone, ran her throat down and Ella didn't have herself under control any more. Happily Jackson still smirked down at her and leaded his finger with the last drop of his cum shot closer to her lips. She instantly licked his semen down from his finger and even sucked it for some seconds, till Troy gave her the next big trust and she cried out loud again.

  
"You are really such a good girl, princess." Jackson called her and even when she could see how exhausted he was after everything, the man still got on his knees in front of her again.

 

Overwhelmed Ella almost felt back against Troy's chest, but he caught her all save in his arms.  
Now she had the focus and the whole attention from the two boys only on her own, she didn't have to do anything, expect than just letting herself feel it. And damn she did, every second of it. Ella cried out because a firework was exploring inside her body, when Jackson started to lick her little knot on top of her womanhood. He was licking her juices and Troy's pre-cum, which was running out of her, away and she could also feel the smile on his lips, while he was doing so. One time he also got with his tongue to where the other man filled her deep inside and finally he also licked and sucked on Troy's balls, just to make his movements even faster and harder.

  
But quickly Jackson gave his whole attention back to Ella and to make her feel good with his hot, wet tongue by her sensible spot. With his left hand he supported himself by Troy's tight and with his other he stroked the man's balls gently. Ella had placed her feet on top of Troy's legs, while he kept on to fuck her tirelessly in the same good rhythm. Always reaching and touching that one special spot deep inside herself.

  
With one of his hands, Troy supported himself against the mattress and with his other he held Ella's upper body close to his, stroking her breasts whenever he could. Her pulsing neck he covered with hot open-mouthed kisses, while she still moaned and whimpered in pleasure. "Don't stop.. Please.. Go on like that.. I'm.. I'm going to.. Oh my God.. I'm gonna come." Ella cried out and then this one special feeling suddenly hit her. From deep inside her middle it started its way into every part of her body. Into her toes, hair tips, ears, fingernails, even her nose.

  
The mixture between getting fucked by Troy's long dick and getting licked by Jackson's amazing tongue was really the best feeling ever. Ella could feel her whole body shaking, being on fire at the same time. Like she had told them, they didn't stop. Troy kept his fast, hard, deep movements, while Jackson licked and sucked her little knot and when her orgasm slowly came to an end, she only got it that this was probably the best orgasm she ever had in her life. And hell, she had enjoyed every damn second of it.

  
Slowly but sure, Jackson's pleasure by her middle began to tickle, while Ella came down and her body also started to relax again. The boy probably knew a woman's body already pretty good, when he finally let go from her. She could only hear him falling back onto the mattress, he was probably damn exhausted and tired after coming and finally also helping her to do so. Ella had her eyes still closed, unable to open them, because she was just too busy to keep it all together.

  
Little waves of that great feeling were still running trough her ever relaxing body, but after each she got weaker and softer. Her lips began to relax again, her legs suddenly felt like they were made of pudding, her hands she had one by Troy's leg and one by his arm began to tremble. Troy kept on with his movements, they were only slower now, so Ella could ride her orgasm completely out.

  
And after one more wave she felt herself falling forward, but before her body could do so, the man had wrapped his right hand even tighter around her upper body and stopped her from falling. "I got you girl." Troy whispered close to her ear and caused so goose bumps everywhere on her body. Something suddenly caused Ella to open her already heavy eyes.

 

The man had obviously flipped her over so easily, like it was nothing. Ella was laying on her back now, the soft bed under her, she was looking up into Troy's still excited face. And when she also noticed his still present erected dick, she knew he still hadn't come yet. It seemed like he wanted to look into her eyes, when he will finally come.

  
"You alright sweetheart?" Troy asked truthfully worried about maybe being too harsh to her. "Alright is really the wrong word for how I'm feeling right now." Ella told him and caused so a smirk on his lips. "Come here. Now it's your turn. You can't make me feel so good and don't get anything in return." She secured him, already stretching out her hands for him to come closer and fill her again.

  
And so Troy finally did, but so different this time. He seemed a little shy and more nervous again, while he leaded the head of his dick closer to her middle and hesitantly he pushed slowly and very carefully inside her. The first few seconds did feel a little uncomfortable for her, because her walls were still pretty tight after coming so hard, but finally she got used to him and enjoyed his presence deep inside herself again.

  
First he had his palms right next to her head and looked down at her like he still couldn't believe what had happened tonight and what he was still doing at the moment. Gently Ella framed her soft palms around his cheeks and pulled him gently down to her, so their lips could meet again. With his trusts he finally rode out the very last waves of her orgasm, while she whimpered quietly into the silence his name to spur him on.

  
While their tongues were dancing together, his shaking fingertips were tracing carefully the outlines of her body. Her side, her breasts and nipples, her hip and her belly. Troy also pulled some loosen strains of hair behind her ear, so he could see her whole face again.

  
Slowly, so he could stop her from doing so, if he wouldn't want what she wanted to do, Ella slipped her left hand between their bodies, so she could stroke Troy's balls just the right way he liked so much. He closed his eyes overwhelmed by her first touch and his breaths got also deeper and louder suddenly.

  
When he looked right back down into her eyes, she told him "Come for me Troy. Fill me with everything you have. You are feeling so good." She whispered with sparkling eyes and from one second to the other, he did like he got told, because he couldn't say no to her eyes anyway. He made his whole body ready to come.

  
"Ella.. Oh fuck.. It's so.. damn amazing.." He whispered between clenched teeth, still trying to hold it back for a little longer, not wanting to stop this all here already now. She still stroked his balls with one hand and with the other she tried to bring him even deeper inside herself, with pressing her palm against his sweet butt.

  
"Sweetheart.. Oh.. I'm.. I'm gonna.. fuck.. Ella." Troy cried out all heated and when she felt his balls ruck up, she added also her left hand to her other to help him to get even deeper inside her to split his come into the very last corner.

  
Troy pressed his forehead against hers the whole time he was coming, looking her deep into the eyes while doing so and Ella looked right back at him. With the whole power left in his body, Troy kept himself inside her hot middle and breathed heavily and tried with his shaking arms to keep the little space between their bodies, so he won't squeeze her too much.

  
And Ella could still feel him twist deep inside herself, till the last drop had run out of him and filled her happy womanhood. Slowly she could feel Troy's body relaxing above her, he also was shaking just like she had done. "Sweetheart." The man whispered still breathless, but he wasn't able to say anything more, feeling so damn exhausted and also already tired.

  
Even when he hadn't really collapsed on top of her, Troy still rolled himself off of Ella's body too not squeeze or even hurt her. She kept laying right where she was, with her legs and hands stretched out by her sides, trying to catch her own breath and slowly realising what had happened the last hours.

  
While she was doing so, she could feel Troy's warm cum running out of her and making its way down her butt to the bed sheets. But Ella didn't worry about that right now, she was just too damn happy and tired to do so right now.

  
After moments of looking overwhelmed up at the ceiling, Ella moved her head to her left and saw already asleep Jackson laying on his belly next to her. His appearance caused a dreamily smile on her lips, before she took her last power together and she searched for one of her blankets to carefully cover the man's still naked body with it.

  
Jackson didn't move one inch, while she was doing so, because he was so tired and finished with the world. Ella didn't have to search for her second blanket, because the moment she laid back into her pillows, Troy already covered her cooling down skin protective with the warm material.

  
She thanked him worthless with one of the sweetest smiles she could still manage and made herself comfortable. Also Troy couldn't really keep his eyes opened any more. They weren't even laying one minute like that, when she could already hear the second man breathing deep and regular next to her.

  
For the first time, since Ella was in the city and here in her little flat, she didn't feel alone or scared. Even when she didn't really know the two men, but they have treated her like a princess tonight and she couldn't even tell how grateful she was for getting the chance to meet the two of them, even when they were so different. And before Ella could even recognize it, she also fell asleep and joined the two of them in the land of dreams.  
  
Carefully and still all tired, Ella opened dreamily her eyes in the next morning. No, it had already been over midday, even when it wasn't that bright outside. It was raining, probably already the whole day long, so she was able to sleep for so long, because otherwise the sunbeams would haven woken her.

  
Ella just asked herself why she had slept for so long, when she stretched herself and suddenly bumped with her left leg against something. Not knowing what was going on or who was laying right next to her inside the bed, she moved her head scared to her left.

  
But the second she saw Jackson's still asleep and relaxed face, all the pictures from last night hit her all at once. Quickly Ella moved her head to the other side to see, if Troy was also still there and asleep.

  
Yes, he also still slept like a little baby, being all cute, while he was doing so. Ella's lips formed a bright smile instantly, while she watched the man with his messy locks right next to her, before she looked to her left again and smiled the same overjoyed smile at Jackson's cute sleeping face.

  
Unbelievable about what she, about what the boys, about what they have done together last night, Ella pressed her eyes closed, before she pulled the blanket over her head to suppress the happy scream, which was already in her throat.

  
She didn't know, if she should be happy or ashamed after the happenings last night, so she kept the material of the blanket up to her nose and just looked with her eyes picking out of her hiding place alternately at Troy and Jackson again.

  
No, Ella was happy, really happy. With that decision, she bit down into the blanket, thinking about what she should do now. Like them, she was still butt naked, tired and also had a little hangover, but what should she do now? Just keep laying next to them, till they will wake up? Taking a shower and going into her living room, so they could sleep a little longer? Or..

  
Oh yes, she will do that. Trying to be as quiet as possible, Ella pulled the warm blanket away from her naked body, even when she would have liked it to spend some more moments under it and close to the boy's bodies. Carefully she crawled out of her bed, without making too loud noises or letting the boys feel her bodyweight moving on the mattress.

  
She had to keep standing straight for some seconds, so everything won't start to spin around. Under the whole chaos they had made last night, Ella didn't know where her clothes where and she also didn't want to open her closet, to not wake the two still asleep boys in her bed.

  
Finally she simply took the first shirt she could see and pulled it around her still naked body. The delicious smell of Troy's body scent got to her nose, while she pulled his shirt closer against her body and sniffed by his collar. Before Ella finally left the room on her tiptoes, she looked back at Jackson and Troy once more sleeping still all peacefully.

  
Twenty minutes later she managed with just her elbow to open her bedroom door again, because she was holding a tablet in her hands with tea, coffee, cacao, ham and eggs, cereals and fruits on it. Ella was still only wearing Troy's shirt and nothing more. She hadn't even looked into the mirror and if she was serious, she didn't even want to do so. She probably looked like a panda with her blurred make up, her hair into a damn mess and her expression still all dreamily.

  
Like she had hoped, the two boys were still asleep and a view for Gods. Jackson was laying on his belly, the blanket only covered half of his body so she could at least see half of his cute butt. One hand he had under the pillow, where he pressed his face into it, so his lips were a little curled.

  
Like he had fallen asleep, Troy was still laying on his back. Because he had shared the blanket with her, only his left half was covered and Ella could almost see the part of his body, which had made her feel so great last night. His cute locks were a mess and his naked chest rose and fall peacefully with his deep, regular breaths. The view in front of her, Ella tried to keep in as long as possible to remember it forever.

  
Maybe she still didn't really know the two men laying inside her bed, but last night sure as hell wasn't just a one-night-stand. Ella had found two new friends, her first friends in the big city and could't have found any better ones. It was the beginning of a great friendship between the three of them.

  
Carefully she placed the tablet on the edge of the bed and slowly she pushed it forward to crawl right behind it closer into the middle of the mattress. Troy will probably be damn shy and uncomfortable, when he will wake up now. He will also feel ashamed about what he had done last night, like Ella had felt for some moments when she had woken up.

  
Jackson will be the same as last evening. All confident, flirty and talkative, like she was used it from him. He won't doubt anything for just one second about what he had happened last night. Even when the two boys were so different, Ella liked both of them and she couldn't deny it. They were both perfect in their own ways.

  
She had to smile by that thought, while she made herself comfortable on top of the soft mattress. The smell of the delicious things she had on the tablet still hadn't woken them, also not her movements or little noises.

  
With a big, bright smile on her lips, Ella finally said gently "Good morning boys." And like she had expected the scene, Jackson began to smile instantly the second his eyes had fluttered opened. He didn't bother about the fact, that his still naked body was almost bare, while he supported his head against his palm and he showed her that cute smirk, even when he also still looked a little dreamily.  


Troy in contrast needed some more seconds to realise where he was and why he was laying naked in a stranger's bed. After rubbing his eyes long and looking at Ella sitting in front of him with his own shirt on for seconds, he quickly pulled the blanket over his bare chest to cover himself. Ella tried to encourage him with a smile, while she watched his cheeks heating up, being still all confused and also already ashamed like she had expected him to react.

  
"Fuck." Troy suddenly said still all shocked, looking at Ella and then to Jackson on his left. Without saying anything, they kept on looking at each other. One more collected than the other, but after some moments they began to smile all at the same time. Ella also giggled and couldn't stop herself from getting also a little blushed cheeks.

  
They all looked like they needed a shower pretty urgently, also to finally wake up completely. After having breakfast, Ella will definitely take a long shower and maybe, maybe Jackson and Troy will join her.

 


End file.
